Pokemon Special WaterBlue
by BlueFan1
Summary: Despues de la saga Emerald, los dex holders todavian no conocen a los de Sinnoh ni a los de Teselia, y varias aventuras los esperan. Remate de Pokemon Blue. No me hago cargo de Pokemon, ni nada que ver con ello.
1. Chapter 1

_**Despues de haber leido LeafGreen y FireRed, dos tomos que son de mis favoritos en el manga junto con el RGB, saga GSC, Emerald y Yellow, me he decidido a hacer otro remate de Pokemon. Este se llama Pokemon WaterBlue, que es el remate de Pokemon Blue. El juego, bueno ya me he hecho alguna pasta sobre el, pero creo que jamas ocurrira. Si llego a tener exito, hago el remate de Pokemon thunderYellow. Y ultima cosa que digo, voy a tomar un descanso para mis otros fic. Este, que voy a escribir, estuve todo el año pensando en hacerlo, por lo cual lo voy a hacer publico hoy.**_

* * *

En un lugar alejado de Kanto, habia una morocha ojos azules tratando de caminar por el pasto alto del gran bosque oscuro y tetrico, casi sacado de una pelicula de terror. Se notaba, que estaba fatigada, cansada y lastimada por todas partes de su cuerpo, pero habian dos heridas muy graves. En su pierna izquierda que estaba quemada, machucada, rajuñada y con mucha sangre y en su pecho que tenia una gran herida abierta. Las otras heridas, eran leves, segun ella que habia pasado por peores momentos anteriormente. Como podia, trataba de caminar hacia un riachuelo que habia y cuando llego se tiro a merced del rio a curar las muchas heridas que tenia.

-Me robo mis pokemons, y a duras penas pude safarme de una muerte segura, si no hubiera sido por que siempre guardo un pokemon escondido y que justo ese fuera uno volador- dijo mientras se mojaba las heridas que ardian a sangre viva- No estaria aqui, ahora con vida.- dijo entre jadeos de dolor y angustia.- Tengo que ser fuerte, salir de este bosque y recuperar a mis pokemons- dijo segura de si misma y se paro como pudo, pero chillaba de dolor por cada movimiento que decidio sentarse de nuevo en una roca grande-Debo descansar un poco, o si no voy a empeorar la situacion en la que estoy-dijo mientras se recostaba en la roca y miraba el cielo estrellado.-No hay ni modo, debere dormir aqui- abrazo la pokebola como si fuera un peluche de felpa- Espero que mañana sea mejor...

* * *

**Se preguntaran ¿quien es esa chica? Bueno, va a ser la principal en la historia y en mi opinion es mi personaje favorito. Ustedes sabran. Dejen reviews su opinion es muy importante para mi, ya que segun si les gusta o no la historia, la continuare o no. Tambien, recibo quejas, sugerencias o faltas de ortografia. Como pensaran, no le pongo tilde a nada. Es que bueno, me da vagancia xD **

**Gracias por leer, y feliz navidad atrasada xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_VS EEVEE_

_Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron todo el bosque, que la noche anterior habia estado entre sombras, dandole un verdadero color esmeralda, convinando con la fauna que habitaba alli. Era un lugar muy hermoso para toda clase de vistas. Y una chica recien se despertaba de su sueño de recuperacion, un poco lastimada pero menos cansada, se paro de la roca y trato de caminar agarrada de los arboles que tenia a su alcanze, trantado de buscar la salida del bosque. Cuando unos ruidos extraños le llamaron la atencion y se dirigio, como podia, hacia el lugar donde al parecer una bandada de spearow atacaban a un inofenso eevee, muy particular. Este tenia el pelaje blanco y ojos grises, tales un pokemon variocolor y extraño. El pobre pokemon a penas se defendia como podia y recibia muchos picotazos de la bandada que parecia enojada con este. _

_-Debo ayudarlo- dijo la chica al verlo en problemas, saco a su dragonair y le ordeno un potente lanzallamas que asusto a toda la bandada, logrando su retirada. La chica como pudo, trato de ir con este para saber si estaba bien- ¿Te lastimaron?- pregunto bajando a su altura, este estaba temblando de miedo y mirando a todas partes- No tengas miedo, no soy tu enemigo- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo agarraba y se sentaba arriba de un tronco, con el arriba de su falda de color bordo- Comprendo que estes asustado, yo tambien- dijo sincera, el pokemon la miro- Vengo escapando de un tipo que de una manera desconocida me quiere matar, me ha robado todos mis pokemons y solo tengo a este dragonite, que tampoco es mio y la persona la cual es, muchos de mis amigos no confian en el, ayer estuve en situaciones muy complicadas y si me distraia por un minuto perdia mi vida, y ahora me encuentro en este bosque, sola, con hambre, lastimada y con frio-dijo con tono triste- Pero no importa, voy a salir de estas, con o sin pokemons- dijo mientras se paraba y guardaba a dragonair en su pokebola- Trata de no meterte en problemas- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, pero algo la detuvo. Era eevee que al parecer no queria que se vaya- ¿Que pasa?- eevee la miro con con cara triste y miro hacia atras, señalandole un arbol donde habian muchos dibujos de eevees y sus evoluciones- Este era tu hogar?- pregunto confundida, este asintio con tristesa, mostrandole otros arboles cortados.-Destruyeron tu hogar y se llevaron a tu familia, dejandote sola- dijo mirando hacia todos lados. En cierta manera, la comprendia, ella fue raptada cuando era muy pequeña y la separaron de su casa, familia y amigos, dejandola sola en el mundo- Y sos muy pequeña para cuidarte sola- dijo al ver que era muy pequeña para ser un eevee. Era mas chiquita, que la que recordaba de Red.-Te propongo un trato, prometo que destruire a quienes hiceron eso con tu familia, por que te comprendo y se cuan grande es el dolor pero necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi equipo, sin pokemons y sola, me sera muy dificil luchar- dijo mientras le daba la mano con una pokebola en ella- ¿Trato?- este asintio y se dejo atrapar. Blue decidida, salio en busca de la salida._

* * *

**Si señores era Blue, la chica que le paso todo esto. Pero la pregunta es ¿como? ¿Y que paso en verdad? ¿Por que la quieren matar? **

**¿Por que tiene al dragonair de Lance? ¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto? ¿Recuperara sus pokemons? Muy pronto todas las respuestas. Comenten...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me he confundido y la historia se sintua despues de los hechos de HG Y SS, pero por ahora no apareceran los chicos de Sinnoh ni Teselia y los personajes principales serian los siete primeros dex holders, ya que no puedo dividir las cosas importantes para cada personaje y hacerlo con diez me costaria mucho.**

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak..._

_-Profesor, he llegado- dijo una peli azul que entraba al gran laboratorio._

_-Crys, que gusto de verte de nuevo- dijo entre muchos papeles-¿Como te fue en tu viaje en Sinnoh?_

_-Bueno, tuvimos que vencer a los malos nuevamente y triunfamos de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa animadora- ¿Que le ha pasado al laboratorio?- dijo mirando para todas partes-Paso un huracan por aqui?- pregunto recojiendo algunos libros del suelo. _

_-La verdad, es que no estuve muy preocupado del laboratorio estos ultimos dias- dijo avergonzado. Crystal solo bufo y empezo a ordenar._

_-Ya llegue y tengo que hacer todo yo mi misma-_

_-Ah, Crys no me di cuenta ¿nuevo atuendo? Te queda muy bien- La cara de Crystal se tinto al rojo carmesi._

_-Gr...Graa...Gracias Profesor- tartamudeo. En ese momento, la pantalla de la computadora del profesor le llego un mensaje, este fue a leerlo y al parecer no le gusto nada de lo que leia._

_-Crys, ¿Podes venir un minuto?- dijo muy serio. Crys camino bastante rapido, el tono de voz del profesor no era normal y la ultima vez que lo habia escuchado asi ,era cuando sus sempais se volvieron piedras. Ese hecho fue horrible y rezo para que nunca volviera a pasar algo tan malo como aquella vez. Miro la pantalla, leyendo el pequeño texto que decia:_ "_**Querido profesor: Sabemos lo que le sucedio a todas las conspiraciones que lucharon contra usted y su grupo de dex holders, y prometemos que eso no volvera a pasar nunca mas. Por que usted,y sus dicipulos, seran eliminados uno por uno, para que nuestro equipo cumpla con sus malevolos planes. Atte: NeoBlack" **_

_**-**__Esto es horrible- grito de horror _

_-Llama a todos los dex holders, tenemos que hayar al culpable de esto- dijo serio mientras miraba fijo la pantalla. Crystal no lo dudo y empezo a llamar uno por uno, Gold, Silver, Red, Yellow, Green y Blue. No iba a meter a sus juniors en este asunto, por dos distintas razones, una eran los mas pequeños dex holders y segundo, vivian muy lejos y esperar que llegaran a Kanto, podria complicar mas las cosas y este tal NeoBlack podia aprovechar. Por lo cual era mejor dejarlos excluidos por ahora, si la cosa se complicaba los llamaria. _

_-¿Gold?-dijo con tono preocupado. ¿Y si este tipo empezo con las amenezas? ¿Y si le habia pasado algo malo? Ella, nunca se lo perdonaria. Podia ser muy pesado, muy terco, y muy estupido a veces, pero era Gold y ella lo queria como era- "Super seria ¿no te basta a verme visto ayer, que me llamas hoy? Si queres te visito todos los dias, por mi no hay drama, exepto que trabajas para el tio Oak casi todo el tiempo" respondieron del otro lado- No llames asi al profesor- grito- Venite para aca, ahora- dijo seria- "cuantas ganas que tenes de verme"-No es lo que tu crees, solo venite para aca es una emergencia- Ya salgo para alla- colgo y ella marco al siguiente en su lista.-¿Silver?- pregunto un poco menos preocupada. Silver era demasiado inteligente para ser raptado o algun tipo de esas cosas- ¿Crystal? ¿Que queres?- dijo seco como una roca- Tenes que venir ahora al laboratorio es una emergencia- no contestaron del otro lado, y colgaron, Crystal se imagino que iba a venir lo mas rapido posible, Silver era de pocas palabras- ¿sempai?- pregunto-"Hola Crys, cuanto tiempo ¿como estas?"- pregunto un Red tranquilo y feliz- Em, se lo digo despues, tiene que venir en este momento al laboratorio- "¿Que enemigo es ahora?- pregunto serio, algo raro de él- Eso se lo digo cuando este aqui, venga para aca- esta vez ella colgo, y marco el numero de Green- Green, necesito que vengas al laboratorio- "Estoy alli, en unos minutos" respondio mientras cortaba, ella rapido marco el numero de Yellow que como no tenia pokegear, llamo directo a su casa- Hola ¿esta Yellow?- pregunto- "Claro, hay te la paso"- dijo su tio muy amable de su parte- "Hola, Crys que gusto es que me hayas llamado- dijo con su tono feliz- Yellow, tenes que venir al laboratorio en este mismo instante, algo malo ocurrio- dijo seria- Esta bien, voy para alla- dijo y colgaron al mismo tiempo, la ultima que faltaba Blue. Trato de llamarla varias veces pero nada, nadie le contestaba- Que raro, mejor intento a su casa- dijo mirando el pokegear y marcando al hogar de su sempai- Tampoco, nada. ¿Tendra algun problema mi pokegear? ¿O se quedo sin carga? Si lo pague hace unos dias, no puede ser- dijo enojada con su aparato electronico- Mejor le mando un mensaje, eso es lo mejor- dijo dejandole un mensaje de voz, que decia que tenia que venir al laboratorio lo mas rapido posible, pero ese mensaje nunca llego..._


	4. Chapter 4

_VS MIGHTYENA_

_-¿Para que nos reuniste Crys?- pregunto Silver con las manos en los bolsillos. El resto de las personas, asintieron con la cabeza. _

_-Todavia no les puedo decir, falta alguien- dijo mientras temblaba un poco. Blue no habia llegado y eso le preocupaba un poco. ¿Y si esos tipos la atacaron? _

_-¿Quien falta?- pregunto Red, mirando hacia todos lados_

_-Blue-dijo Green bufando por la falta de atencion de su mejor amigo_

_-Ah, jajja- dijo Red mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se reia, Yellow que estaba detras suyo solo sonrio._

_-Seguro esta de compras, o con sus padres, anda al grano- dijo Gold muy apurado, gracias a esta reunion habia perdido uno de sus grandes partidos de pool._

_-Bueno, si llega a venir le digo personalmente- tomo una bocanada de aire- La razon por la cual los llame, es por que un nuevo enemigo se aproxima, su nombre es Neoblack y esta dispuesto a atacarnos y eliminarnos para cumplir sus ambiciosos planes_

_-Y nos llamaste para que nos cuidemos ¿no?- pregunto Green con el seño fruncido, ella solo asintio- Se cuidarme solo, gracias- dijo dandose la vuelta_

_-Espera Green, tambien los llame para hacer un plan para que no se lleven con la suya- _

_-Tranquila Crys, no necesitamos ninguno- dijo Red con una mano en el hombro de ella- No tenes que porque preocuparte, siempre los vencemos sin ningun plan_

_-Pero el profesor me dijo que los reuniera-_

_-Mi abuelo trata de buscar siempre una manera para que nos reunamos, el dice que nosotros no debemos perder nuestras "amistades" como dex holders, por si viene alguna atrocidad y debemos luchar nuevamente juntos- dijo mirandola sobre el hombro- Me voy a mi gimnasio lo deje muy abandonado-dijo saliendo por la puerta_

_-Yo tengo que ir a entrenar por las dudas que vengan- dijo Red con una sonrisa_

_-¿Puedo acompañarte? Necesito reforzar mis habilidades, ademas gracias al llamado de super seria perdi mi mejor jugada en el bool- dijo mirando enojado a Crystal._

_-Esta bien, siempre es mejor entrenar con muchos-ambos salieron por la puerta, detras de Green-Nos vemos- grito desde a fuera._

_-Yo tengo otros asuntos- dijo Silver con las manos en los bolsillos saliendo por la puerta_

_-Seguro va a ir a entrenar- dijo Yellow, que a pesar de toda la situacion estaba feliz- ¿Y tu que haras?- preguntó_

_-Supongo que ayudar al profesor- dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde se habian ido todos- ¿Y tu? _

_-Creo que ire a descansar un poco, sabes siempre cuando viene alguna amenaza no duermo lo suficiente, exepto esa vez con deoxys que estuve todo un año dormida- dijo entre risitas_

_-Ni me lo hagas recordar, fue el peor momento de mi vida enterarme que mis sempais estaban convertidos en piedras- dijo con tono triste, recordando como el profesor le dijo a ella y a Gold que ellos estaban hechos piedras. Habia llorado toda una semana y Gold la calmo como pudo, para luego ir a entrenar con la señora de las islas sevii, Kimberly._

_-No te pongas mal- dijo tratando de animarla- Veraz que todo saldra bien, siempre sale bien-dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa que provoco una sonrisa falsa en la cara de Crystal- Yo me tengo que ir, cuidate- dijo saliendo por la puerta_

_-Eso hare- dijo mirando como salia. Suspiro- Creo que a nadie le importa que alguien nos quiera matar-se dijo a si misma._

_-Crys ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto el profesor que salia de su habitacion de investigaciones._

_-Digame profesor- dijo mirandolo como tenia algunos papeles en la mano y este se los entrego- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto_

_-Necesito que lo lleves a Ciudad Verde, necesito que se lo entregues a Bill que se encuentra en el almacen- dijo mientras volvia a trabajar en unos archivos en su computadora_

_-¿Y por que no se lo dio a Green? El vive en Ciudad Verde-dijo mirandolo_

_-Se fue antes que los encontrara- dijo con una mano en la cabeza- Estaban muy bien escondidos, entre el monton de papeles.- dijo entre risitas_

_-Em, esta bien- dijo con una gotita- Me voy- y se fue por la puerta junto a su Xatu._

_-Espero, que no te pase nada y que ese tal Neoblack no nos ataque justo ahora que estoy en un importante asunto- dijo para si mismo. Mirando la pantalla, que decia: **Profesor, soy yo Bill, tengo noticias para usted, he descubierto que el arbol de la vida existe en alguna parte que comunica Kanto con Johto y Hoen, ya he investigado en las cascada tohjo pero nada. Le mando otro mensaje si he descubierto otra cosa. Bill**__**-** Asi que si existen, entonces los archivos que le mande estan en lo correcto- Suspiro mientras se estiraba_

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Verde habia una chica con muchas lastimaduras sentada en una banca de la plaza y con ella habia un particular eevee, bastante timido que estaba escondido en su sombrero que a pesar de toda la batalla que tuvo el dia anterior, nunca se le cayo. _

_-He caminado algunos pasos y me siento aun peor- se dijo a si misma- No me puedo dormir aqui, voy a parecer una vagabundo. Tengo que llegar a la casa de Green, o por lo menos encontrar a alguien que me de una posada por unos dias, hasta que se sanen mis heridas- dijo mientras se paraba._

_A la distancia, se veia a Crystal caminando por las calles de Ciudad Verde, buscando el almacen que el profesor le dijo. Pero nunca le habia dicho, que habian como cinco en esta ciudad y que justo en ninguno estaba Bill. Blue la miro por unos segundos y la reconocio a pesar de la distancia que habia._

_-Esa es Crystal- se dijo- !CRYSTAL¡-Gritó. Crystal se dió vuelta, buscando a alguien._

_-¿Alguien me llamo ? ¿O estoy soñando?- se pregunto. Entonces, en su pierna aparecio un eevee variocolor que la estaba jalando para ir a un lado- Creo que me quiere llevar a alguna parte- dijo y la siguió_

_-Crystal-gritó nuevamente. Esta vez Crystal reconocio la voz y corrió hacia ella, seguida por detras de eevee. Cuando llego hacia ella, la miró. Estaba toda herida, lastimada y machucada, como si un graveler le hubiera pasado por encima quinientas veces. _

_-¿Que te pasó?- preguntó temiendo que la respuesta fuera por el equipo NeoBlack._

_-Nose, alguien me intento matar. Y apenas pude escapar.- dijo entre jadeos. Ella habia corrido, como pudo, hacia a fuera de la plaza, para que Crystal la pudiera ver._

_-No me digas que ese tipo se llama NeoBlack- dijo nerviosa._

_-Nose- dijo con una mirada perdida_

_-¿Me buscaban?- pregunto una sombra, ambas se pusieron en retaguardia- Tengo algo que es tuyo Blue- dijo la voz._

_-Devuelveme a mis pokemons- gritó enojada_

_-¿Tienen a tus pokemons?- preguntó confundida. Si se los robo, era obvio que estaba de esa forma, nadie atacaria con uso de razon a Blue y su poderoso Blastoise._

_-Se los robe, antes de atacarla- dijo entre risas malvadas- ¿Te acordas?_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Blue estaba caminando por las calles de Ciudad Verde, se estaba por encontrar con Green. Hoy lo iba a molestar como todos los dias, ya que no habia nada divertido para hacer y ver al terco lider del gimnasio enojarse, era algo muy divertido._

_-Jojo, esto va a ser genial- dijo entre risitas_

_-Lo mismo digo- dijo una voz. Blue si dio vuelta lo mas rapido posible y sintio que algo no tenia. Su bolso habia desaparecido y junto con él, sus pokemons._

_-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que hiciste con mis pokemons?- pregunto enojada, mirando hacia todas partes, buscando a alguien o a algo. Pero, estaba sola. No habia nadie en las calles, expeto un pokemon que salio de las tinieblas y atacó a Blue, que ella empezo a correr a toda velocidad. _

* * *

_-Devuelveme a mis pokemons- exsijio nuevamente_

_-No te tengo miedo- dijo con voz macabra- Sal Mightyena- el pokemon salio y uso ataque rapido sobre ambas chicas._

_-Sal Chanpeon-Crystal saco a su Hitmonchan-Puño fuego_

_-Eevee, placaje- el chanpeon junto al eevee fueron a atacarlo y lo dejaron quemado por el ataque severo de Chanpeon, pero gracias a ese ataque tambien quemo a a Eevee- Hey quemaste a mi eevee- grito enojada Blue_

_-Perdon, Blue- Mientras se disculpaba, Mightyena uso bola sombra._

_-No me pidas perdon, prestemos atencion a la batalls- dijo Blue mirando como mightyena iba a dar un poderoso ataque- Poder oculto- ambos ataques chocaron, logrando una explosion. Blue aprovecho y logro robar sus propios pokemons.-Oh, si ahora es tu fin- dijo muy segura- Blasty, hidro cannon- la tortuga gigante salio muy enojado por haber hecho separar de su dueña y dio un poderoso hidro cannon, pero Neoblack escapo en salamance, antes que le llegara el ataque._

_-Se fue-dijo mirando el cielo, donde habia escapado- Blue ¡Tenes que ir al centro pokemon ahora mismo! Estas toda lastimada- dijo nerviosa por la salud de su sempai_

_-No tengo tiempo- dijo mirando al vacio- Mis heridas tardaran mucho en sanar y una gran batalla se aproxima, no estamos en tiempos de curarme- dijo mirandola a los ojos cristalinos_

_-Pero... No podes luchar asi de esta forma- dijo señalandole sus heridas_

_-Conosco una forma de sanarme rapido- dijo mirando hacia el Monte Silver._

* * *

_**¿Donde ira Blue a sanar sus heridas? Comenten... **_

_**Admito que este no es mi mejor capitulo, no estuve muy inspirada, lo lamento si no les gusto. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_En Monte Plateado..._

_-¿Estas listo Gold? Vamos a empezar a entrenar- dijo Red sacando a su Espeon y Gold tambien saco a su sunflora._

_-Listo- Una gran pelea empezó, los ataques de ambos fueron explosivos, pero termino ganando Red, como era muy obvio. Mientras que en otra parte del Monte Silver, en unas aguas termales habia una chica que se estaba recuperando de sus heridas._

_-Que relajante es esto- dijo mientras se refrescaba con el agua- Es como un jacussi y lo mejor es que me sana mis heridas-dijo mirando su mano donde habia tenido una gran herida, que habia desaparecido despues de haberse metido al agua. _

_-Vamos a descansar un poco, ¿Te parece Gold?- dijo Red mientras se acercaban a las aguas termales. Blue salto de golpe, escondiendose en el agua, viendo como ambos chicos se acercaban_

_-Que no vengan para aca, que no vengan para aca- rezaba a Arceus escondida en el agua._

_-¿Que me quiere mostrar sempai?- pregunto Gold mientras jugaba con su palo de billar._

_-Despues de la pelea con Lance, me lastime gravemente y vine a las aguas termales a sanarme, es un lugar genial para descansar- Blue abrio los ojos de nervios y agarro todas sus cosas como pudo y se escondio detras de una gran roca que habia. _

_-Por poco me ven- dijo mientras se cubria con las manos su cuerpo- Si gold me hubiera visto desnuda, no se si sobreviviria de los golpes de Silver y Crys- pensó._

_-Mira un eevee brillante- dijo Red señalando al pokemon que se habia quedado en la orilla, Blue se dio vuelta y vio a su pequeño eevee junto a sus amigos-_

_-Oh, diablos. Tengo que ir lo a buscar- dijo mientras se sumergia nuevamente e iba a rescatar a su eevee de las manos de Red y Gold. Como este estaba muy cerca de la orilla, Blue pudo sacar su mano del agua y agarro a Eevee obligandolo meterse al agua junto a ella y se lo llevo a su refugio antes que la vieran._

_-¿Que fué eso?- grito Gold preparado con Explotaro en mano. _

_-Nose pero se escondio por ahi- dijo señalando unas rocas- Vamos a rescatar al eevee- dijo mientras corria junto a Gold a las rocas-Devue...- se quedo hecho piedra cuando vio a Blue en el agua, y con el eevee, que le tapaba su cuerpo desnudo. Ella al verlos pego un grito que se escucho por todo Kanto._

* * *

_-Siento que voy a matar a Gold- dijo Crystal mientras salia del almacen despues de haber dado lo que le pidio el profesor a Bill- Nose porque, pero voy a matar a Gold_

* * *

_-Degenerados- dijo enojada mientras se cubria aun mas con eevee_

_-Blue ¿que haces aca?-dijo Red todo rojo y medio nervioso por la situacion. Nunca se espero ver a Blue en Monte Silver y menos en las aguas termales sin ropa. _

_-Eso no te importa- dijo seca - AHORA SALGAN DE AQUI!-grito nuevamente, asustando a varios pokemons de la zona._

_-Pero si sempai, usted tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso, debe mostrarselo al mundo- dijo un Gold baboseandose por ella. De la pokebola de Blue salio un Blastoise enojado que con una poderosa hidrobomba, lo mando a volar. _

_-Mi Blasty es muy celoso- dijo Blue con una sonrisa- Vayanse si no quieren que mi Blasty se enoje mas- ambos chicos para no hacer enojar mas a Blue y a su queridisimo Blastoise, se fueron detras de las rocas, dejando que la chica se seque y se cambie._

_-Esto me hace recordar a mi primera vez que vi a Sabrina en las aguas- dijo Red aun medio nervioso_

_-Sempai, usted es un degenerado, primero mira a la lider Sabrina y ahora a Blue, y yo que pense que era un tipo que no se fijaba en esas cosas. - dijo mientras lo miraba divertido- Usted es uno de los mios, yo siempre lo supe- Red se empezo a reir de los nervios._

* * *

_-Ya estoy- dijo Blue saliendo de las rocas aun mojada pero cambiada y con una mirada enojada a ambos chicos._

_-Bien, dinos ¿por que estas aqui?- pregunto Gold que a pesar de todo, no estaba nervioso._

_-Bueno, ¿Crys les conto sobre el Neoblack?- pregunto mientras se masajeaba su muñeca y los miraba de reojo._

_-Si ¿Que pasa con ese equipo?- pregunto Red- ¿Te hiceron algo?- ella asintio con la cabeza, él fruncio el seño._

_-Por eso vine a las aguas termales, para sanar mis heridas- dijo mirando a ambos- Ahora estoy mejor, pero la verdad que estaba muy lastimada- dijo con una mirada hacia el suelo_

_-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Ese eevee es tuyo?- pregunto señalandolo, al parecer no le importaba que habia una coonspiracion tras ellos. Blue suspiro por el poco interes de Gold y asintio con la cabeza._

_-Ajá. Lo atrape, cuando Neoblack me robo mis pokemons, pero con ayuda de Crys los pude recuperar- les contó._

_-¿No le vas a decir ni a Silver ni a Crystal que te vi desnuda no?- pregunto preocupado Gold, temiendo por su vida. Ella sonrio malvadamente._

_-Ya lo veremos.- dijo dandose vuelta- Depende que tan bueno te comportes conmigo- dijo dandole una sonrisa que asustaria hasta los muertos. Cuando Blue dice que se comporte bueno con ella, significa que le haga caso en todo lo que diga, y eso significa ir de compras como loco y ser su mula de carga o victima de sus obras malevolas. _

_-Osea si Neoblack te ataco, ¿nos va a atacar uno tras uno?- pregunto Red que se habia quedado tildado con el tema de NeoBlack y no habia escuchado el resto de la conversacion._

_-No lo sé, pero hay que estar preparados- dijo mirandolo a traves de su hombro, mientras agarraba su mochila y se la colgaba en el hombro._

_-Tenes razon, ahora mismo hablo con Green para que venga a entrenar con nosotros- dijo con un puño en alto- Y mejoramos nuestras habilidades, nadie le hace eso a una de nuestras amigas- dijo muy seguro. Blue sonrio_

_-Y yo a Silver- dijo Gold, tenia muchas ansias de volver a pelear junto a Silver y demostrarle que él, es mucho mejor._

_-Chicos les puedo pedir dos favores- pregunto Blue con sus dos manos juntas. Red asintio con la cabeza, Gold dudo un poco, los favores de su sempai eran muy malvados- Uno, es que no le digan a Green ni a Silver que NeoBlack me atacó, se pueden preocupar mucho. Y la segunda es si puedo entrenar con ustedes, necesito reforzar mis habilidades- dijo con una pokebola en mano. Ambos chicos se miraron. Si entrenar con Green y Silver era complicado, con Blue era peor. Nadie sabia como entrenaba, si era que entrenaba, pero al ver a sus pokemons, te das cuenta que no es un entrenamiento facil._

_-Esta bien ¿Qué puede salir mal?- pregunto Red subiendo los hombros. Blue sonrio abiertamente._

_-Gracias, chicos- dijo guiñandoles el ojo._

* * *

**_Si ustedes tienen que entrenar con alguno de los dex holders ¿con cual entrenarian? Yo con Green, Red o tal vez Blue o Sapphire._**


End file.
